


Silk and Firecrackers

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [19]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Non Canonical Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezra yearns for a distraction, the unexpected arrival of his sister in Four Corners might be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a week after [](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/profile)[**strangevisitor7**](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/)'s story '[Each Must Know His Part](http://strangevisitor7.livejournal.com/153001.html)', and many thanks to her as well for the beta.

  
Ezra was in dire need of a distraction. Since winning his first challenge a week ago, he'd felt restless and at a loose end. It was as if there was something he should be doing, whatever it was, hanging there, just beyond the edge of his memory.

Charlotte had told him it was normal, that another Immortal's Quickening could take time to settle. It would pass soon enough; his opponent being quite young from all evidence. In the meantime, she had suggested a variety of coping mechanisms, including visiting one of the fine ladies at Miss Nedra's brothel in Doña Ana. He had practically choked to death on the scotch he'd been drinking at the time upon hearing that particular piece of advice. She had merely patted his arm, telling him that Quickenings and sex very often went hand in hand, and that it was something he needed to know. Then she had changed the subject to something entirely innocuous and less likely to mortify him.

He chuckled to himself; his cousin had been quite correct, though he would never, ever admit it to her! And upon reflection, perhaps another visit to Miss Nedra's establishment was in order. Pushing his hat farther down over his eyes, he sprawled in his chair in front of the jail, legs extended, letting the warmth of the autumn sun bake into him.

"M'excusez-vous, monsieur, seriez-vous le shérif?" a feminine voice asked.

"Je ne suis pas, madame," Ezra began, only to push his hat back abruptly, looking up as recognition dawned. "Cecily?" Then he was on his feet, pulling his sister into his arms as she giggled delightedly. In her fashionable high heeled French boots, she reached Ezra's nose, and paired with the dress of jade green silk she was wearing, Cecily looked as if she'd stepped out of a Paris fashion house. "Dear God, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Why I am here for Mama's wedding this week, of course!" she exclaimed, green eyes sparkling, kissing each of his cheeks.

Ezra stepped back, hands on her shoulders. "Mama?"

She suddenly seemed shy, looking down at her lace gloved hands. "I have thought of her as that for many years, Ezra. However, I had the idea in my head that it was disrespectful to my own mother's memory. But I am older and wiser now," she smacked Ezra's arm lightly when he snorted, "and have come to realize that she would have wanted me to love Charlotte as the mother she has been to me."

"That seems perfectly sensible; something you so rarely are," he told her with a fond grin, jumping back when she made to hit him.

"Do you think it will be all right with her?" she sounded uncertain.

"My dearest sister, believe me when I tell you it will probably make Charlotte cry. I'd have a hankie ready." He touched her cheek. "I can not believe you are actually here. Your housekeeper wrote that you were traveling the Orient and that you would be unable to attend the wedding."

"By fortuitous circumstance, I had cut my trip short, arriving home in time to attend. I decided I wanted to surprise her."

"And so she shall be," Ezra assured her. "She has missed you these last twelve years."

"And I her; I have missed you both."

Ezra took her arm as they started to stroll down the boardwalk. "My condolences on the death of your husband, Cecily," he said quietly.

She smiled softly. "Jean-Philippe was a dear man. The few years we had together were happy ones."

Looking at her sidelong, he lightly squeezed her arm. "And he left you a very wealthy widow."

"Indeed he did," she agreed. "I am most fortunate."

"Yes, well, you always did say you'd be rich one day." In fact, being rich had been the goal of them both when they were children. And it had seemed that Cecily, at least, had accomplished it.

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments before she stopped suddenly, stepping in front of him, a set look on her face. "Now, Ezra, we really must discuss this…desperado, that mama is planning to marry."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, and then Ezra threw his head back, laughing till tears practically fell from his eyes. "Desperado?" He caught his breath. "Mr. Larabee is many things, but I would not count 'desperado' amongst them."

"That is not what I hear."

"You've been talking to my mother , haven't you?" He shook his head, sighing.

"And what if I have? Aunt Maude is concerned, and frankly, Ezra, so am I!"

"Oh yes, Mother's concern for others is legendary," he said dryly.

"Don't be that way," she stamped her foot, "don't discount her feelings just because you and she have had some sort of falling out."

_'Falling out', now there was a nice way to put it,_ he thought in irritation. Obviously Maude had decided to utilize Cecily in her campaign to wreak havoc in his life. "Mother has no idea what she's talking about," he told her firmly, "and you'd do well to take whatever she might tell you with several grains of salt."

"Do you deny that the man is a notorious gunslinger? That he has been called out on the street by gunmen wanting to see if they're the faster draw?" She tilted her chin, as if daring him to deny it.

He ran a hand up and down his jaw, frustrated. Damn Maude for her interference! The last thing Charlotte needed was for an overprotective Cecily, primed by his mother, to cause friction just before the wedding.

"You know I cannot," he began, holding up his hand when she would interrupt him, "but Chris is much more than that. He's a lawman, a vital part of this community who has risked his life on more than one occasion to protect this town and its inhabitants."

She sniffed. "As if him being a lawman makes any of this more tolerable!"

"Need I remind you, Cecily, that I too am an officer of the law?" he asked stiffly.

"You most certainly do not," she said with a touch of disdain, putting a hand on her hip. "But that is a conversation for another time. Right now, my concern is for Mama. And I promise you, Ezra, that I have every intention of making sure this Mr. Larabee is worthy of her before I give my blessing."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he threw up his hands. "Give your blessing? Like you asked for Charlotte's blessing when you decided to marry Monsieur Desjardins without even a word till after the deed was done?"

"That was entirely different!" she protested.

"Oh, yes, entirely different in that you knew damn well she'd never approve of you marrying a man old enough to be your grandfather!" His voice rose on the last. Damn it, he loved his sister, but she could be infuriating, and no one could make him lose his temper the way she did.

"You take that back!"

"Take it back?" Ezra laughed at her. "Are you twelve?"

Her eyes were snapping now. "Just because _I_ care about what happens to Mama doesn't give you the right to insult me!"

"And when exactly did the truth become an insult, Cecily darlin'?" he asked acerbically.

Screeching in outrage, she would have stormed off if Ezra hadn't grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Since when do you walk away from a fight?" He was chuckling now, as the ridiculousness of the entire situation struck him.

Her lips twisted as if she were trying not to smile. "You always were a rude boy," she said with a toss of her head.

"Is he botherin' you, ma'am?" the familiar disapproving voice of Nathan Jackson, the town's healer and Ezra's fellow lawman said from behind him.

_Just perfect,_ Ezra groaned to himself.

"Don't you have nothin' better t'do, Ezra, than harass women in the street? Should know better!" He'd come around to stand next to Cecily, grim faced and angry. "Sure don't understand how a man brought up by Mz Black can behave like you do sometimes!"

But before Ezra could respond to the accusation, Cecily took a step forward. "Do you always impose yourself upon private conversations, sir?" she asked in a chilly voice. "Just because you inhabit this godforsaken town is no excuse for poor manners."

Nathan looked like he'd been kicked by a horse. "Now just a minute, ma'am—"

Cecily cut him off, "Does Mr. Standish make a habit of 'harassing women in the street' as you put it? Or is this some sort of prejudice that you assume he's bothering me because I'm coloured?"

Ezra bit back a smile at Nathan's consternation. He and Cecily might fight like cats and dogs on occasion, but woe be to any outsider who would try and attack one of them. They would stick together come hell or high water.

He put a placating hand on Cecily's shoulder. "I am sure Nathan meant no insult; we were rather loud," he reminded her.

She narrowed her eyes, looking Nathan up and down, obviously finding him wanting. "It might not bother you, Ezra," she said, turning her attention back to him, "but it does me. You do not deserve to be treated with such suspicion."

"And I do appreciate it, Cecily. You have always had the protective instincts of a lioness, and that has not changed."

"I am sorry, ma'am," Nathan said contritely.

"Your apology should be directed to Ezra," she instructed him sharply.

He nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Ezra; shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Apology accepted, Nathan. Now perhaps you would allow me to make introductions?" Nathan nodded. "Cecily, may I present Mr. Nathan Jackson, our town's healer and a compatriot of mine."

Cecily inclined her head in acknowledgment, but remained silent.

"And Nathan, this is Madame Cecily Desjardins…," he paused, relishing the moment, "my sister."

 

________________==============________________

  



	2. Chapter 2

  
"Ya look like Santa left coal in yer stocking, Nathan," Vin observed as he drew even with the healer.

"Tarnation, wish you wouldn't always be sneaking up on a man!" he protested, startled at the tracker's unexpected appearance at his side.

Vin just chuckled, looking across the street to see what it was that had Nathan's undivided attention. It appeared that the object of his scrutiny was a woman he'd never seen before in front of the hotel with Ezra. "Who's that with Ez?"

Nathan snorted. "_That_ is Ezra's sister."

"Cecily's in town? Now there's a surprise; Ez said she was travelin' somewhere in China." Vin smiled. "Her bein' here'll make Charlotte real happy."

"You knew the man had a sister?" he demanded.

Nodding, he looked over at the now irate Nathan. "Charlotte and her ma were real good friends, and when her ma died, Charlotte took her in, raised Cecily as her own daughter. Her and Ez are round the same age and pretty much grew up together; he's mighty proud of her. 'Bout twelve years ago, Cecily went to art school in Paris, stayed when the war came. Ended up marryin' a Frenchman, but her husband died a few years back," he filled Nathan in with what he knew. "Ez and Cecily write to each other most weeks and he reads me parts of her letters from her travels sometimes."

"He ain't ever told me about her," he said, sounding put out.

"Well now, Nathan, you tend to talk at Ezra, not to him. Can make it real hard to get close to someone, ya know." There was no accusation in Vin's words, just a simple observation.

Nathan shook his head, a half smile on his lips. "I s'pose you might have somethin' of a point there, Vin."

Slapping him on the shoulder companionably, Vin looked across the street to where Ez and his sister seemed to be having a very animated conversation. "Ezra tells me she's a right firecracker." Nathan laughed ruefully. "Take it you got your fingers singed there, Nate," he said.

"Could say that," he agreed. "Just can't get over the fact she's…," he trailed off, studying the pair in front of the hotel.

"A mighty fine lookin' woman," Vin supplied with a wicked grin .

Looking over at him sharply, Nathan frowned, then he nodded, starting to chuckle. "Yep, she sure is at that."

_Silk and firecrackers,_ he thought to himself as Cecily laughed at something Ezra said. _Mighty fine looking indeed._  


________________==============________________

  
"I let a room at the hotel when I arrived earlier to clean up after my journey," Cecily explained to Ezra as they climbed the steps to the hotel's entrance. "I was hoping you could take me to Mama's ranch today; at least I can be assured of civilized lodgings there. Why even Aunt Maude was forced to admit it is a very fine home. I honestly don't believe I can abide spending the night in what passes for a hotel here."

"Dear Lord, Cecily, I had forgotten just what a snob you are," Ezra said, chuckling.

"Me? Why, Ezra Standish, in the dictionary there is a picture of you next to the word! Don't try and tell me there is anything in this town that is to your exacting standards."

Patting her hand, he said, "True enough, dear sister, nevertheless it is my home, and more importantly, the home of those I consider family. Just please try and remember that when you're bandying about your opinions?"

"Oh very well; I promise I shall do my best to be tactful." She sighed. "Really, Ezra, I can not understand why you and Mama choose to live in such a place. I've invited her to come live with me in Paris several times. I have lovely homes in the city and the country, and the children would be exposed to art and culture and receive the finest education. But she refuses to see reason." She sounded quite vexed. "I only want to take care of her as she took care of me, is that so wrong?"

"No, of course not, but Charlotte is a very independent woman, like yourself," he pointed out. "You must learn to accept how she leads her life as she has always accepted how we choose to live ours."

"I suppose you're right. But I do wish that she chose to do that somewhere civilized," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Ezra laughed softly. "I assure you, we are not entirely lacking in charm." But he didn't receive the response he expected.

"Why I do believe you may be right," she said with a look on her face that resembled a cat contemplating a bowl of cream. "Please do tell me you are acquainted with the very handsome gentleman who is approaching us."

Perplexed, Ezra looked over his shoulder, uncertain as to whom Cecily would describe in such an approving manner. He was torn between astonishment and amusement when he realized just who the object of his sister's interest was.

"Hey there, Ezra," Vin called out as he walked up to them. "Ma'am." He tipped his hat.

"Vin," Ezra greeted his friend. "We were just talking about you."

"That so?"

"Indeed it is." A wide grin split his face. "I hadn't realized you were back in town. How was Bitter Creek?" he asked conversationally, not able to resist the urge to needle his sister by not immediately introducing them.

"Was fine," came the tracker's succinct reply, his eyes darting to Cecily then back to Ezra again.

"Very glad to hear it," he said merrily, noting the impatient look on Cecily's face. "It can be such a tedious journey."

"Ezra, where are your manners?" she asked, taking matters into her own hands. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" She gave Vin a charming smile.

"What? Oh, yes, of course; how forgetful of me." She poked him sharply in the ribs with her elbow, which only served to amplify his mirth. "Cecily, this is my good friend, Vin Tanner."

She held out her right hand. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said demurely, which almost sent Ezra into a fit of laughter. Cecily was many things, but demure was not one of them.

"And, Vin, may I present my sister, Cecily Desjardins."

"Ma'am." Vin took her hand, and Ezra wasn't sure who was more surprised when his friend kissed it: him or Vin. Though considering the slightly stunned look in the other man's face, he decided Vin was. Seeming to sense Ezra's bemusement, Vin let go of her hand, suddenly shy. "Pleased t'meet ya," he said, dropping his eyes.

"And I am delighted to make your acquaintance as well. Ezra has told me all about you in his letters. I am gratified my brother has such a fine friend here in this wild land."

Vin looked startled. "Why thank you, ma'am; proud to have Ez here as a friend, and that's a fact."

"I do hope we'll have a chance during my stay here to get to know one another better."

Ezra chuckled to himself; as if Vin would have any say in the matter. Cecily always got what she wanted, and it would appear what she wanted was his friend. Normally, Vin tended to be oblivious to the attention that women paid him, but when it came to his sister, he'd have to be dead not to notice, she would make sure of it.

"Would like that fine, ma'am," Vin agreed, his cheeks a bit pink at the attention.

It must be the hair, Ezra mused, or perhaps it was the blue eyes. It certainly couldn't be his attire or sparkling conversation. He decided to help matters along. "That's an excellent idea; the two of you having so much in common," Ezra pointed out. "Cecily is a gifted painter, and Vin here is a fine poet." He totally ignored the look in Vin's eyes promising retribution for that revelation. "You should have a great deal to discuss."

"Oh, that's right! I do recall you mentioning in one of your letters that Mr. Tanner wrote poetry." She touched Vin's arm. "I had despaired of finding another artistic soul here. Ezra lacks a deeper appreciation for the arts," she said airily.

"Yes," Ezra drawled, "I am quite the Philistine."

"Don't concern yourself, dear. I am sure between myself and Mr. Tanner, we can expand your horizons," she told him with mock sweetness.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Ezra said, flashing a smile, gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

Vin chuckled at the bantering between sister and brother. "You were right, pard; your sister really is a firecracker." He had an evil glint in his eye.

Ezra glared; he hadn't expected Vin to seek his revenge quite so soon.

"Firecracker? Ezra!" She smacked his arm. "I am outraged you would refer to me in such a manner!"

"Considering how easily outrage comes to you, darlin' girl, that's not saying very much," he shot back.

"Ta be fair, ma'am," Vin said, obviously enjoying himself, "Ez also told me you were one of the prettiest gals he'd ever seen, and I gotta agree, if you don't mind me sayin' so."

Cecily fluttered her hand in front of her face. "Why I declare, you are the sweetest man, Mr. Tanner."

The two of them looked at each other, smiling, and Ezra bit back laughter. It was obvious that Vin and Cecily were quite taken with one another, and nothing could please him more. Not to mention, he couldn't wait to tell the others. He mentally rubbed his hands together in anticipation of much teasing to come. Cecily's visit was going to be very entertaining, and just might end up being the distraction he'd been looking for.

End


End file.
